Fleeting Chances
by Firisu
Summary: Renji knows not all love stories are destined to have happy endings. But he hopes Rukia can still have hers, even if it's not with him. One-sided RenRuki, hinted IchiRuki, one-shot.


**********A/N: Just a simple one-shot I wrote for Renji's birthday. I had something else written up before this, but it was a bit odd and awkward. So I was sitting in maths class last Thursday and Friday with some free time when this somehow manifested itself in my mind. It's set shortly after the Soul Society arc and just before the Arrancar arc, since Ichigo and his friends returned to school on September 1 in episode 110/chapter 183 while Renji's birthday is on August 31 (though, honestly, it doesn't really matter).**

**

* * *

**

**Fleeting Chances**

Renji figures things have settled down enough for him to pay Rukia a visit.

It's been several weeks since Aizen's betrayal, Ichigo and his friends have already left Soul Society for the world of the living, and everyone's injuries are just about completely healed. That's surely enough reason to celebrate. Furthermore, it's Renji's birthday. Even if he asked for no special treatment or attention on the occasion, he still wants to spend the day as he likes. So it seems that now is as good a time as ever for him to check up on his best friend and once love interest.

He finds her sitting on the veranda overlooking the garden of the Kuchiki manor, gazing longingly out at the clear blue sky.

"Rukia," he calls, drawing her attention.

She turns at the sound of his voice, but doesn't seem surprised, like she was expecting him to come. She pats the space of wood beside her, enticing him to sit. He accepts the invitation and settles down next to her.

"How are you holding up?" he asks.

She gives a light shrug. "My injuries were nothing serious," she says. "You're the one who got himself all cut up by Aizen."

"I wasn't the only one," he retorts in jest.

She turns down her head, directing her gaze to the grass at her feet. "Yeah, I know."

He reads the sorrow in her voice, and—too late—he realises he's gone and said something stupid again. He wants to palm himself in the face but knows that wouldn't help. Instead, he tells her in the most light-hearted tone he can manage, "Hey, I was just joking; don't worry about it. I'm sure Ichigo's just fine. Remember, he's a tough one."

"Yes, he is," she agrees, the life returning to her voice once more. "Ichigo… that fool."

The intense longing in her sentiment saddens him, though he knows it shouldn't.

He's happy she's found such a good friend in Ichigo; he really is. There's surely no doubting the lengths that boy's willing to go to for her. Renji can rest without worry now, knowing Rukia is and always will be safe.

And yet, that's also what saddens him.

So long ago, it was just them, with nothing but each other in that hellhole of a town. Back when they didn't have and didn't need anybody else. Together, they had a special bond that, at the time, seemed unbreakable. Renji had always thought it would turn into something more.

Maybe Rukia did, too.

But that story's over and done with now. The happy ending they both longed for was replaced with a bittersweet farewell, two friends—nothing more—going their separate ways, which still holds the frail yet smouldering potential for continuation.

However, Renji doesn't believe in that possibility anymore. He knows that not all love stories are destined to have happy endings.

The moment Renji laid eyes on the way Rukia looked at Ichigo, the way she fought against her best friend and her brother just to try and save the brash young boy, he knew that he and Rukia's story would never be anything more than a tale of childhood friends, fleeting chances, and heartbreak.

Their time to be together had passed long ago. He had the opportunity to make it last; keep it alive. But he missed it—without even realising. And now, it's Ichigo's turn. Renji sincerely hopes the kid doesn't screw it up like he did.

He steals a sideways glance at Rukia now. He believes he knows her well enough to tell that the yearning in her eyes is for that very same Kurosaki boy—and nobody else—however hard he might wish otherwise. He doubts his deductions are wrong. Nevertheless, just to be sure, he takes a risk and decides to voice his thoughts out loud. "Looking forward to your next trip to the human world?" he asks, breaking the silence.

She flashes him a sort of dubious look. "What are you implying?"

He shrugs, and answers, "Nothing in particular."

She breathes a sigh of impatience. "If you have something to say, then just say it."

Renji brushes the air with his palm in a dismissive gesture. "It's nothing, really. I just thought you might be missing Ichigo a little."

"Missing him?" she laughs. "Who would ever miss that fool?"

"If you ask me," he says, "I think that fool's in love with you."

"Don't be stupid."

"You're really sure you have no feelings for him? None at all?" he jokes, though fully serious about the insinuation.

"As if I would ever fall in love with an idiot like him," she answers back, petulance in her tone.

"I think you already have."

She shoots him a fearsome glare. "You're very lucky it's your birthday today. Otherwise," she threatens, "you would honestly be on ground having your wounds reopened right about now."

He smiles, hiding the frustration nagging at his heart. "Right. Just my luck, eh?"

He doesn't bother to push it any further than that. It's none of his business anyway. His chance has already passed. Anything that happens from here on out doesn't concern him. All that's left for him to do now is hope and pray that Ichigo doesn't make the same mistake he did.

_Don't let her go. Ever._


End file.
